The Mole (Estquer)
The Mole is the twentieth game hosted by Estquer, based on The Mole reality television series. Concept Twelve RTVGers are about to embark on a strange, dark journey of intrigue, deception, and sabotage. They will have to work together and trust each other in order to unmask the Mole. However, the Mole will be working to fool you at every turn. Will you solve the mystery, or will you be just another one of the Mole’s victims? The Challenge During each round, there will be one challenge. These challenges will have a few different prizes, including Exemptions which grant immunity from execution, and Clues, which allow you to ask one question about a fellow player's Dossier. However, each challenge will allow an opportunity for utter failure. If the group collectively scores below a certain threshold, no one will win an Exemption or a Clue, which is great for the Mole. Often, the challenges will involve some sort of risk-reward payoff between the collective good and individual success. Your job is to balance these as carefully as possible to stay in the game. It might be in the Mole's best interest to win a challenge, and for your best interest as a player to throw the challenge and gain suspicion. How you play is up to you! Challenge deadlines are 48 Hours unless otherwise stated. The Diary Each week, after the challenge, all players will be required to answer a few questions about the round and their suspicions. These will help you focus your thoughts and keep your head in the game. Who knows, they may prove to be useful at some point during the game! You will have 24 Hours to submit your Diary. If you fail to do so, you will be penalized by one point on your Quiz. The Quiz At the end of every round, you will all take a 15-question Quiz about the Mole's identity, actions, and Dossier information. You will want to keep logs of important information, because you never know what might show up on a Quiz! There are a few bonuses and penalties associated with a Quiz. If you don't turn in a Diary entry, you will be penalized by one point. However, you will get a one point bonus each time someone else guesses you as the Mole. Thus, as a player, you may decided that you want to act suspiciously to help your own Quiz prospects. You will have 24 Hours to submit your Quiz. If you fail to do so, you will be automatically Executed. The Execution After the Quizzes are collected, I will calculate the results. The person with the lowest score will be Executed. In the event of a tie, the slowest player will be Executed. If there is a time tie, I will look to the previous Quiz score. If you have an Exemption, you cannot be Executed during that round. I will not reveal your Quiz score or the answers to the Quiz. Once the Executed player is revealed, he or she is metaphorically "dead" within the game. That means that they may no longer post commentary about the game, strategize, or leak info to players still in the game. While this is difficult to enforce, I trust that you will all abide by this. The Finale At the end of the game, three players (the Mole and two legit players) will remain. After the final Quiz, there are a few possible outcomes. *If one player correctly identifies the Mole and the other doesn't, the correct player wins, the Mole comes in second, and the loser comes in third. *If both players correctly identify the Mole, the better scorer wins, the worse scorer comes in second, and the Mole comes in third. *If the mole fools both players, the Mole wins the game and the better scorer comes in second. The worse scorer comes in third. It is virtually impossible for the Mole to win the game; in most seasons of the Mole, both players remaining figure out who the Mole is. However, it's not impossible. Even if the players were to choose randomly, there is only a 1 in 4 shot of the Mole winning, so being the Mole is probably not going to get you the win at the end, though it will be exciting to be the Mole. Cast *Cara • BottleItUp *Charity • swim4life107 *Juanita • betinez *Lin • eagle2ch *Loras • rasputin *Louie • Iron Muffin *Maxwell • xymandopex *Nikitha • iRockIt *Nikohle • wccats *Petunia • Aly *Quincy • RiddleMeThis *Teal • CupidStunt Game Progress : The contestant won The Mole. : The contestant was the Mole. : The contestant performed the worst on the Quiz and was Executed. : The contestant survived the Execution. : The contestant won an Exemption for the round. : The contestant won an Exemption for the round, but scored the lowest on the Quiz. : The contestant scored the lowest on the Quiz, but another player was Executed for missing the deadline. : The contestant scored the lowest on the Quiz, but had a faster time than the eliminee. Quiz Scorecards